Michel Plasse
Canadian | birth_date = June 1 ,1948 | birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN | death_date = December 30, 2006 (age 58) | death_place = Île du Pas, QC, CAN | career_start = 1970 | career_end = 1982 | draft = 1st overall | draft_year = 1968 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | nickname = }} Michel Pierre Plasse (June 1, 1948, in Montreal, Quebec – December 30, 2006, in Île du Pas, Quebec) was a Canadian professional goaltender. Playing career Plasse played in the National Hockey League from 1970 to 1982 after being the first overall draft pick in the 1968 NHL Amateur Draft. During his NHL career, he played for the St. Louis Blues (1970–71), Montreal Canadiens (1973–74), Kansas City Scouts (1974–75), Pittsburgh Penguins (1975–76), Colorado Rockies (1976–80), and Quebec Nordiques (1981–1982). On February 21, 1971, the Oklahoma City Blazers were trailing the Kansas City Blues 2–1 and decided to pull their goaltender. Plasse scored on the open net and became the first professional goalie in the history of the game to score a goal. In total, Plasse clocked up 16,760 regular season minutes on ice in 299 games, conceding 1,058 goals with an average of 3.79 goals per game. He earned 2 shutouts, both for Pittsburgh in 1975–76. He played 4 play-off games, conceding 9 goals in 195 minutes at a rate of 2.77 including 1 shutout. Plasse won one Stanley Cup with Montreal in 1973. Death Plasse died of a heart attack on December 30, 2006. Career statistics Season Team Lge GP Min GA EN SO GAA W L T Svs Pct ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1968-69 Cleveland Barons AHL 7 320 27 0 0 5.40 0 0 0 0 0.000 1970-71 Kansas City Blues CHL 16 960 42 1 0 2.63 0 0 0 0 0.000 1970-71 St. Louis Blues NHL 1 60 3 0 0 3.00 1 0 0 33 0.917 1971-72 Nova-Scotia Voyageurs AHL 36 2036 94 2 1 2.77 0 0 0 0 0.000 1972-73 Montreal Canadiens NHL 17 932 40 1 0 2.58 11 2 3 0 0.000 1973-74 Montreal Canadiens NHL 15 839 57 0 0 4.08 7 4 2 0 0.000 1974-75 Kansas City Scouts NHL 24 1420 96 2 0 4.06 4 16 3 0 0.000 1974-75 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 20 1094 73 0 0 4.00 9 5 4 0 0.000 1975-76 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 55 3096 178 1 2 3.45 24 19 10 1480 0.893 1976-77 Colorado Rockies NHL 54 2986 190 3 0 3.82 12 29 10 0 0.000 1977-78 Colorado Rockies NHL 25 1383 90 2 0 3.90 3 12 8 0 0.000 1978-79 Colorado Rockies NHL 41 2302 152 6 0 3.96 9 29 2 0 0.000 1979-80 Fort Worth Texans CHL 32 1632 113 1 0 4.15 9 13 3 656 0.853 1979-80 Colorado Rockies NHL 6 327 26 0 0 4.77 0 3 2 0 0.000 1980-81 Quebec Nordiques NHL 33 1933 118 2 0 3.66 10 14 9 0 0.000 1981-82 Quebec Nordiques NHL 8 388 35 0 0 5.41 2 3 1 181 0.838 External links * Category:Born in 1949 Category:Dead in 2006 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Rockies (NHL) players Category:Kansas City Scouts players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:NHL first overall draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Binghamton Whalers players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Drummondville Rangers alumni Category:Retired in 1982